


Il nero cerchio dell'oblio

by larana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Splatter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciononostante, di una cosa era assolutamente certo: Jaime Lannister sarebbe morto con l’acciaio in pugno, spavaldamente puntato contro il nemico.<br/>Jaime Lannister sarebbe morto come si conveniva a Jaime Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il nero cerchio dell'oblio

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Roxar  
> Fandom: ASOIAF  
> Personaggi: Jaime, Brienne  
> Warnings: Death!fic, Riferimenti a ADWD, Splatter, Angst  
> Intro: Ciononostante, di una cosa era assolutamente certo: Jaime Lannister sarebbe morto con l’acciaio in pugno, spavaldamente puntato contro il nemico.  
> Jaime Lannister sarebbe morto come si conveniva a Jaime Lannister.

“Dunque hai ritrovato la ragazza Stark,” esordì Jaime, cavalcandole al fianco. Brienne strinse la mascella, limitandosi al silenzio. Emanava da lei un singolare nervosismo, una sorta di tensione che andava dilatandosi tra loro, passo dopo passo. Da quando l’aveva rintracciato nel suo accampamento, portandogli la notizia del ritrovamento della giovane Sansa e intimandogli di seguirla da solo, lui e lui soltanto, per salvaguardare l’incolumità della fanciulla, ostaggio del minore dei Clegane, da quel momento Brienne non aveva proferito una parola che fosse stata una. Le aveva rivolto diversi quesiti, certo, ai quali lei, ciononostante, aveva risposto con mugugni e scuotimenti del capo, l’aria di chi era troppo distratta da qualcosa per prestargli realmente attenzione. Allora l’aveva scrutata attentamente, rilevando, oltre al bendaggio sulla guancia, una striscia sottile, livida, che segnava il collo come una sinistra collana troppo stretta.  
“Qualcuno ha cercato di strangolarti,” rilevò, allungando istintivamente la mano sinistra, ma solo per toccare il vuoto tra loro, troppo dilatato, troppo simile ad un tacito monito di mantenere le distanze invariate.  
“Ti prego, non così tante spiegazioni tutte in una volta o rischierò di fare confusione,” l’ammonì, sfoggiando lo spettro slavato di un’ironia tagliente che giungeva direttamente dal suo passato, da una vita prima. Non le tolse mai gli occhi di dosso, non smise mai di sondare il suo viso, setacciandolo per cercare anche un solo indizio che avrebbe potuto tradire ciò che nascondeva. Perché Brienne aveva  _ovviamente_  un segreto e Jaime non era certamente uno stupido.  
Spronò il cavallo ad uno scatto aggraziato, strattonando dunque la redine sinistra per costringerlo a virare bruscamente, tagliandole la strada. L’animale di Brienne non gradì l’improvvisa intromissione nel suo spazio personale e nitrì nervosamente, sollevandosi un paio di volte sulle zampe posteriori, picchiando forte gli zoccoli anteriori contro la terra bruna e compatta.  
“Parla,” le ordinò, incrociando finalmente gli sguardi. Aveva l’aria di una ragazza molto giovane e molto vulnerabile, sull’orlo di un tracollo, gli occhi decisamente troppo lucidi. E forse fu il modo in cui si morsicò il labbro inferiore, o il dolore nel suo sguardo – un’ombra insalubre adagiata sul blu intenso delle iridi – o le mani grandi e sporche e sgraziate che si strinsero sulle redini, sbiancando le nocche, con insolita disperazione, o forse fu  _tutto_ quello ad accendere una scintilla di sinistra consapevolezza. Qualcosa capitombolò sullo stomaco, pesante e bitorzoluto e dolente; con sgomento, scoprì che era  _delusione_.  
“Non hai trovato Sansa Stark. Non l’hai  _mai_  trovata. Nel cuore di quale inganno mi stai trascinando, Brienne?”  
Brienne rabbrividì e, concedendosi un poco di debolezza e vulnerabilità, sfregò le mani sul viso, lentamente, a lungo; quando le lasciò ricadere per trarre un profondo respiro, Jaime notò che le sue labbra tremavano.  
“È come tu dici, ser Jaime. Non ho mai ritrovato la ragazza Stark,” confessò. “Ma ho ritrovato sua madre,” aggiunse e un brivido le increspò la voce.  
L’uomo aggrottò la fronte, spianandola quindi con un delicato movimento dell’indice.  
“Mia lady, Catelyn Stark è  _morta_.”  
Brienne smontò da cavallo e, le redini ben serrate nei pugni, vuotò il sacco. Più raccontava, più il suo viso andava rilassandosi, come le spalle tese e le dita rannicchiate. Raccontò della sua ricerca improduttiva che, anziché portarle Sansa, le aveva portato il giovane Podrick, che alle porte di Duskendale aveva scelto di sua volontà di unirsi a lei; raccontò di come Mordente le avesse strappato via un pezzo di faccia, di come Gendry, giovane fabbro apprendista, le avesse salvato la vita; raccontò di come avesse allora incontrato Lady Stark – meglio, le spoglie macilente e decomposte che restavano di lei – di come lei l’avesse costretta a dargli prova della sua devozione, sacrificando la vita di Jaime sull’altare della lealtà e di come lei avesse rifiutato, preferendo il cappio alla spada. Raccontò di come avesse trovato intollerabile il modo in cui gli spasmi avevano iniziato a scuotere il giovane corpo di Podrick appeso per il collo, la smorfia dolente sul viso e gli occhi spalancati assieme alla bocca. Gli raccontò che si era sentita in dovere di salvare la sua vita, che un innocente non meritava di morire per una causa che non aveva mai abbracciato.  
E quando anche l’ultima parola venne pronunciata, Jaime sospirò pesantemente e smontò da cavallo, camminando lentamente in tondo. Rifletteva, cercando di districare quel coacervo annodato che erano i suoi sentimenti. E se da una parte era positivamente impressionato della lealtà di Brienne nei  _suoi_  confronti, dall’altro era vagamente deluso da come lei l’aveva venduto allo zombie di Catelyn Stark, barattando la sua vita con quella di un giovane scudiero a cui non doveva nulla se non il piacere della sua compagnia.  
Ciononostante, di una cosa era assolutamente certo: Jaime Lannister sarebbe morto con l’acciaio in pugno, spavaldamente puntato contro il nemico.  
Jaime Lannister sarebbe morto come si conveniva a Jaime Lannister.  
“Catelyn Stark mi vuole? Ebbene, Catelyn Stark mi avrà.”  
  
Gli uomini della Fratellanza senza Vessilli erano accampati in una depressione irta di rocce basse e levigate, larghe e perfette come riparo di fortuna nell’ipotesi di un’incursione improvvisa. Jaime strusciò le ginocchia contro il manto erboso, allargando con le mani le foglie del cespuglio sufficientemente rigoglioso da occultarli alla vista. Brienne, al suo fianco, continuava a guardarsi inquieta alle spalle, la mano destra saldamente aggrappata all’elsa di Giuramento.  
“Dunque, ecco la famosa Fratellanza,” sussurrò, assottigliando le palpebre. Brienne gli intimò di tacere. Pareva aver fretta di dirgli qualcosa.  
“Ascolta, ser, io... torna indietro, Jaime. Cercherò un modo per salvare Podrick, ho sbagliato a condurti qui.”  
“La nostra rediviva – o quel che è – lady Stark ha così tanta voglia di vedermi che sarebbe un peccato deludere le sue aspettative. Ne usciremo,” le promise. “Insieme.”  
Contrastando l’improvvisa stretta d’acciaio della donna, si rimise in piedi. Fu lady Stark in persona a notarlo per prima. Sotto il cappuccio sollevato, Jaime pensò di scorgere il profilo macabro di un sorriso pallido. Scavalcò il cespuglio basso, tirando le labbra in un sorriso tagliente quanto il filo della sua spada.  
“Lady Stark, vorrei poterti dire che è un piacere rivederti, ma in realtà sei un dispiacere per gli occhi.”  
La ascoltò emettere un verso raccapricciante, come di metallo strusciato lentamente contro la nuda roccia, capace di procurargli un brivido gelido lungo la schiena. Il vecchio Thoros di Myr s’avvicinò, fronteggiandolo.  
“Lady Stark ci tiene a farti sapere che il dispiacere è assolutamente reciproco.”  
Jaime fischiò piano.  
“Povera milady. Una donna dalla lingua tanto tagliente e sferzante costretta a servirsi di un prete che traduca i suoi suoni raccapriccianti; i tuoi preziosi déi non sono stati molto misericordiosi, con te.”  
Catelyn si chinò su Thoros, sussurrandogli nuovamente qualcosa di intellegibile.  
“Dov’è Brienne?” interpretò l’uomo, guardandosi attorno.  
“Riversa nella terra e nelle sue stesse viscere, a mezza giornata di cavallo da qui,” replicò lestamente, pregando – per la prima volta nella sua vita – che la donna si attenesse al piano convenuto, mettendo da parte le riluttanze espresse in proposito.  
“Se ti fidi di me,” le aveva detto, “lasciami fare. Avrai il tuo dannato ragazzino e, se gli dèi lo vorranno, io tornerò insieme a lui. Giura, Brienne” le aveva ordinato a più riprese, interrompendo sul nascere ogni sua protesta. Infine, affatto convinta, si era costretta ad annuire rigidamente, senza tuttavia proferire alcuna parola. Era quello che Jaime temeva più d’ogni altra cosa; un giuramento espresso ad alta voce avrebbe avuto molta più valenza di quel cenno rigido della testa. Sperò che Brienne avesse ancora abbastanza onore in corpo da mantenere quella silenziosa promessa.  
Catelyn tirò indietro il cappuccio e Jaime dovette reprimere una smorfia di repulsione. Di cadaveri sfigurati ne aveva veduti fin troppi, ma ciononostante  _quello_  era stato l’unico, fino a quel momento, a disgustarlo così profondamente.  
“Mi correggo,” si sentì dire. “Non sei un dispiacere; sei  _agghiacciante_.”  
Catelyn lo fissò a lungo con quei suoi occhi slavati, indubbiamente morti eppure  _vivi_ , animati da una furia così tangibile che, per un attimo, provò un barlume di qualcosa simile alla paura.  
Poi disse qualcosa e Jaime non ebbe bisogno che Thoros traducesse.  
“Uccidetelo,” gorgogliò, tirandosi indietro.  
  
Gli furono addosso tutti e tutti assieme, in un battito di ciglia. L’attimo prima erano immobili, disposti in un blando semicerchio, attenti allo sparuto scambio di battute; quello dopo erano stretti attorno a lui, spade sguainate che mordevano la sua armatura, scheggiandola e scalfendola, imprimendo lievi depressioni sulle lamiere d’acciaio dorato. E dopo un primo momento di disorientamento, Jaime estrasse il proprio ferro, parando e schivando e puntando tutto su uno strategico gioco di gambe, volto a confondere i nemici.  
Tra il clangore delle lame e l’odore della polvere, squarciò la gola di due di loro e stava per tranciare il braccio di un terzo quando il combattimento subì un brusco impasse. Gli uomini, disorientati, i visi sudati e aggrottati, fissavano un punto oltre la sua spalla. Dapprima non vide altro che Thoros di Myr e Catelyn Stark; poi, un lampo biondo attirò la sua attenzione e un ringhio risalì alle labbra mentre un piede calciava la terra, frustrato.  
 _Donzella idiota e spergiura_ , sibilò tra sé, sollevando la spada appena in tempo per evitare di essere tranciato da un nemico, con il quale ingaggiò una danza serrata che terminò sulla punta della sua arma, profondamente affondata nel ventre dell’uomo. La estrasse rapidamente, ma solo per piantarla nella schiena di un piccolo uomo che, contro ogni sua aspettativa, si era dimostrato abile e veloce come uno scoiattolo. Lo spinse fino a farlo cadere tra la polvere e lo afferrò per i capelli, pronto a recidere la gola, ma Brienne, da un punto dietro di sé, urlò allarmata. Abbandonò l’uomo moribondo e oramai immobile, correndo in aiuto di Brienne. Un lungo taglio superficiale le aveva stralciato la pelle morbida del collo e la sua spada era finita chissà dove. Infilzò l’uomo fino a sentire la spada trapassarlo da parte a parte, uccidendolo subitaneamente. Crollò al suolo senza più rialzarsi.  
Tese la mano artificiale a Brienne, aiutandola a rimettersi in piedi. La vide sorridere, aprire la bocca per esprimere un ringraziamento... che non arrivò mai. La vide sussultare, battere le palpebre con stupore e confusione.  
E poi il dolore. Divampò all’improvviso, da qualche parte dentro di sé. Era un dolore estraneo, mai sperimentato, pulsante e acuto e mordente. Vide gli occhi azzurri di Brienne appuntarsi al suo ventre, sgomenti e pieni d’orrore.  
Guardando in basso, il mondo gli parve incoerente.  
Incoerente, come quella punta di spada che, arrossata del suo stesso sangue, spuntava dal suo addome. Volse la testa, incrociando lo sguardo con il suo assassino, piccolo e rapido come uno scoiattolo.  
 _Avrei dovuto tagliargli la gola_ , pensò confusamente. Ricordò di avergli conficcato la spada nella schiena, avvertendo la resistenza della carne che si sfaldava, degli organi che si stralciavano. Ma poi ricordò anche il grido d’allarme di Brienne e la sua mano aveva strattonato via l’arma e le sue gambe avevano compiuto un balzo impulsivo, temerario, strappando la donna ad una morta certa. Credeva d’averlo ucciso.  
 _Avrei dovuto tagliargli la gola, come feci con Aerys_ , ragionò distrattamente, gli occhi pesanti e la mente ghermita dalle prime nebbie della morte incipiente.  
Il piccolo guerriero alle sue spalle sfilò l’arma con sadica lentezza e una risata folle echeggiò nelle sue orecchie. La colonna sonora che mai, mai avrebbe spontaneamente associato alla propria morte.  
Guardò davanti a sé, guardò lo sgomento sul viso di Brienne. Guardò le labbra piene sporche di sangue e, ancora, non trovò coerenza in quel che vide. Ma poi un rivoletto di sangue le colò sul mento con insolente pigrizia e Brienne cadde sulle ginocchia. Alle sue spalle, Catelyn Stark stringeva uno stiletto grondante sangue ancora caldo e ancora fresco, che gocciolava ai suoi piedi, addensandosi lentamente in una piccola pozza scarlatta.  
Non ebbe neppure la forza di articolare un grido di diniego che le ginocchia si fecero insensibili, sprofondandolo nella polvere.  
Con tonfo sordo e tetro, Jaime e Brienne finirono riversi sulla terra umida del loro sangue, i volti vicini, tanto da poter contare l’uno i respiri che restavano all’altra.  
“Ci vediamo dall’altra parte,” gorgogliò l’uomo e una bolla di sangue scoppiò sulle labbra, schizzando il viso di lei. I suoi occhi azzurri, notò, erano pieni di lacrime. A tastoni cercò la sua mano, sovrapponendo le proprie dita alle sue.  
 _Non avere paura_ , avrebbe voluto dirle. Ma tutte le parole rimasero nella gola piena di sangue e la vista, ai margini, iniziava a sbiadire. Continuò a fissarla, per imprimersi quell’esatta tonalità di blu nella memoria, fino a quando il nero cerchio dell’oblio non si chiuse sul suo viso, tenendolo fuori dalla sua portata, fuori dalla sua vista.  
Poi Brienne chiuse gli occhi ed emise un sospiro delicatissimo e a Jaime Lannister non restò più nulla da guardare.  
 _Buio_.


End file.
